geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenytoons Unite (Maverick2 version)
|image = |caption = Teaser poster |director = James Sharp |producer = Gabriel Garcia James Sharp (executive producer) |writer = James Sharp Gabriel Garcia |based on = Original Characters Created by: Robert Stainton Finley Small Gabriel Garcia Mikko Salovaara |music = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = GreenyToons Animation Studios LLC Sharpness Knight Animation Studios |distributor = YouTube |released = November 16, 2018 |runtime = TBA |country = United States |language = English |budget = TBA |gross = TBA }} MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite! is an upcoming American 2D hand-drawn/3D CGI animated crossover fantasy comedy action direct-to-YouTube film. Written by James Sharp, Gabriel Garcia, and others; it will include characters from franchises such as MYCUN, Hotel Transylvania, The Koopatroopaman Show, Bross, Greeny Phatom, Geo TV, Cland Ann, Finley's World, The Universe of Davey Guy and many others; as they are soon revealed to be part of the same universe, thus further establishing GreenyToons Cinematic Universe. The film follows how Gabriel and his team, the MYCUNs, had heard that MYCUN City is in trouble, and it's because Koba and his minions are taking over every GreenyToons universe and the real world where humans live. After researching for a Wikia user named Laser Pikachus (Mikko), the MYCUNs had to recruit other good characters from other GreenyToons universes and defeat Koba, his devious henchmen, and other evil GreenyToons characters, especially Gree Guy, before the invasion occurs. MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite! is set to be released on November 16, 2018 exclusively on YouTube by Sharpness Knight Animation Studios. Plot |-|Early draft (Mikko's version)= Part 1 Act 1 The film starts off as we see Gabriel and his wife Red sitting on their couch, watching TV in the living room at their house, located at MYCUN Village, MYCUN City. Then, Gabriel and Red looked at us (the audience) while Gabriel welcomed us to the movie, and gave us the speech about the movie being a YouTube film, some stuff that is unsuitable for children the movie may contain, and the film using 2D hand-drawn/Flash animation and 3D CGI animation. Gabriel also told us that he and the other MYCUNs had to come up an adventure, the main plot for the movie, but Gabriel said to us that he has to help Carn practice for the soccer game. So, after he finished the speech, Gabriel decides to help his son Carn on his soccer practice. So he did. Gabriel and Carn went downstairs and walked outside into the backyard, where Gabriel is building a soccer field for Carn's soccer practice. Then, Gabriel takes out a soccer ball and displays it to Carn, Gabriel sets the soccer ball at the center of the soccer field, and Gabriel points at Carn, clearly thinking that Carn is a soccer player, but not yet until the end of the film. Gabriel takes out a book named Soccer for Beginners and shows it to Carn, which Gabriel teaches Carn how to play soccer. We then see a montage of clips of Gabriel teaching Carn more about soccer, clips of Carn playing soccer with Gabriel, clips of Carn doing essential skills of soccer, clips of Gabriel telling Carn the rules of a soccer game, and clips of Carn following the game's rules while practicing. After that, Gabriel, Carn and Red are in the living room, thanking Carn for being a soccer player. Then Caesar, the altered chimpanzee, came to the living room and told Gabriel and Carn about Koba, the scarred and violent bonobo, destroying the universe with his pesky henchmen. Gabriel, Red, and Carn then followed Caesar to his house for a meeting. At Caesar's house, Caesar makes the plan, which goes like this: in order to prevent Koba and his minions from ruling the universe, they need to find someone that can help the MYCUNs stop Koba and his pesky devious minions. Gabriel wonders who can that be, and then Caesar uses his computer to go to Wikia to find someone. He goes to the specific section, and goes to the list of people. Then he gasped, which he saw the MYCUNs got their own Wikia accounts, such as Gru got an user account by the name "TheGoodSupervillain777", Norbert got one by the name "NorbertTheCoolMinion", Hiro is "HiroBoy2000", Ico is "xxHornedKidxx"; and many others. Even Jonathan from Hotel Transylvania got one by the name "Johnnystein1991". Gabriel, Red, Carn, and Caesar are surprised. Caesar then decides to look through all the users. First, he looked at Coiny11, who is one of the main people over at this region. Then, he clicks on Johnnystein1991, who is a contributor of 2 database sections. Finally, Caesar came across Mikko Salovaara (also known as Laser Pikachus), who lives in a planet called Greenytoonland. After Caesar told Gabriel, Red and Carn about his research of Laser, Gabriel decides to make an announcement to the MYCUNs that they should go to Larrypolis (the town where Laser lives) and calls the rest of the MYCUNs on his iPhone. Then, all of the MYCUNs came over to Caesar's house. Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, Murray, Griffin, and Blobby (all from Hotel Transylvania) were also even there too. Then Gabriel makes the announcement to everybody about the research of Larrypolis while some of the MYCUNs were talking to the cast of Hotel Transylvania. After the announcement, the MYCUNs, Adventurer, the cast of Hotel Transylvania, and Misuzu applauded as they agree to Gabriel's plan. Then Gabriel, the MYCUNs, and the Hotel Transylvania characters climbed aboard on the MYCUN Plane (from the second MYCUN film Legend of MYCUN), but it’s new and improved, it has much more room and space, it has bedrooms, it has a kitchen, it has even more faster engines and propellers, and it even has the ability to transform into any other vehicle (e.g. the MYCUN Plane transforms into a spaceship). The MYCUN Plane blasted off into the outer space and travels to Planet Greenytoonland at the center of the GreenyToon superuniverse. The MYCUN Plane then landed on the parking lot located at Larrypolis, and Gabriel and his team got out of the plane and they walked around through Larrypolis with futuristic buildings and modern buildings. Meanwhile, at Koba's Lair, Grey and Stone came over to Koba, seen sitting on his giant throne, in the throne room about the MYCUNs being missing, but Koba notices the MYCUNs are gone at Larrypolis. Then Koba made a plan, which goes like this: he and his minions had to destroy the MYCUN world and the other worlds. Then Koba gives Stone and Grey a very creepy smile. Stone and Grey jumped and screamed, which also creeped the audience as well, thus breaking the fourth wall. Then Koba, Stone, and Grey started to look at us (the audience). The screen broke just like Koba told Grey and Stone about it. The glass pieces from the screen broke off, thus making a transition to the MYCUNs at Larrypolis. More coming soon! Act 2 Coming soon! Part 2 Coming soon! Part 3 Coming soon! Part 4 Coming soon! |-|Final draft (Sharpness Knight's version)= The film begins on the black screen that is about to come to life when a spotlight turned on and Little Guy walks to the spotlight through the darkness. He looks at the camera, greets the audience, and introduces himself to them. He then breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience that the following movie may contain some scenes that were performed by animated cartoon creatures known as the ‘toons’, and they're about actual stupidity, fantasy cartoon violence, brief foul language, and crude humor that would never be appreciated while the audience is watching this film. Little Guy then talks to the younger children audience not to try any of the film's scenes at home, because if they do, they could get really messed up like Dr. Beanson. That made him hear what Little Guy said. Little Guy apologizes to Dr. Beanson, and he said to him that he doesn't mean to hurt his feelings. Dr. Beanson accepted Little Guy's apology, and Little Guy thanked him. He then introduces Dr. Beanson to the audience. After the introduction of Dr. Beanson, Little Guy isn't kidding if the audience thinks they’re lying about some content of this movie, but he knew that the audience are waiting to watch this animated film, but it has to rebound the fact of all the animated GreenyToons videos that are created by the Youtubers who are GreenyToons fans. Little Guy also said that it's because of the GreenyToons fans and the film's audience that are such a complete bust. After Little Guy's disclaimer for the movie is done, the scene fades to white, and it fades into the blue sky background where we saw the “MYCUN” logo coming out of the clouds, a la The Simpsons, and Gabriel appears flying the MYCUN Plane across the screen from left to right, dragging a large banner with the word “GREENYTOONS” stacked on top of another word “UNITE”. Gabriel said hello to the audience, and he tells them "This is the movie you’re about to see, ‘MYCUN: GreenyToons Unite’!" Gabriel then flies the MYCUN Plane away, while the “MYCUN” logo flies away upward, as we pan down to 123 Greeny Phatom. We then pan through the buildings and homes of 123 Greeny Phatom to Little Guy's mansion. Inside this mansion was Little Guy, sleeping at his bedroom, when the alarm clock went off and the bells on top of the clock rang. Little Guy woke up as heard the alarming noise, turned off his clock, and got out of bed. He yawned, stretched his arms, walked outside to the balcony, and said "good morning" to the town of 123 Greeny Phatom. He went back inside his bedroom, grabbed a towel, a clean pair of underwear, and a clean set of his signature pink clothes. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, dried his hair, brushed his teeth, and gets dressed into his own signature pink everyday outfit. He then walks out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the dining room where his butler is. He ate his breakfast the butler gave him, walks out of his house through the front door, and goes for a walk on the sidewalk at the 123 Greeny Phatom Town Square. He went to Dr. Beanson's house to meet Dr. Beanson. Dr. Beanson opened the door and said "hello" to Little Guy, and Little Guy said "hello" back to Dr. Beanson, and they asked each other how they are, and Dr. Beanson told Little Guy that he was on the computer, reading pages on Greeny Phatom wiki, but then, he saw a message from some guy named pantsmode, and it said that he’s making his GreenyToons/Scratch movie project, and then he saw it again on Scratch, and then I came over to his film’s script on Google Docs, and it was so embarrassing. He also told Little Guy that he came to the film’s page on MYCUN: The Movie Wiki, and the information was all mixed up, so now, since Mikko’s version of this film is cancelled, this version, Sharpness Knight’s version, will never fail and it will never end up in development hell. Little Guy was impressed, so he asked Dr. Beanson if they're planning on meeting other characters from other GreenyToons worlds of the GreenyToons universe, and Dr. Beanson said "yes", so Little Guy and Dr. Beanson went to Little Guy's garage as they choose a vehicle for their adventure of meeting other GreenyToons characters from other GreenyToons worlds of the GreenyToons universe. Dr. Beanson chose the vehicle he want to ride on, which is Little Guy's giant pink rocket, and he and Little Guy went inside there. They sit at the cockpit and buckled up their seatbelts. Little Guy puts his key in the ignition, turns it, and the engine started working, as the rocket ship blasted off into the outer space. The rocket went straight to the World of Geo Universal, and landed on the grassy field outside Geoville, also known as 123 Geo's World. After a long trip, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson got out of the rocket, walked through the field, and entered Geoville, as they walk on the sidewalk that guided them to Geo Guy's house. More coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Before the film would begin to be developed, Mikko had been bored of being in the Greeny Phatom/GreenyToons fan-base community and decided to retire from it so he can be more independent from the Greeny Phatom fanbase. Then, he had an idea of doing a GreenyToons movie. The writing of the script started on May 7, 2016. The gang of screenwriters, under Mikko's supervision and leadership, are choosing and writing the story they wanted. However, the scriptwriting process is getting slower and it could take forever to finish both parts of the whole script. So, James Sharp, one of the writers of the film, had posted an image of the needed talent for the film on Wikia, just to hire storyboard artists, animators, voice actors, sound designers, sound editors, graphic artists, designers, music composers, music editors, CGI artists, music arrangers, video editors, visual effects artists, and compositors to work on all four parts of the movie, which was originally planned to be a two-part film, but it was changed into a four-part film, in order to have more creative freedom with the characters, in the writing process. The main issue was the confusion between Laser Pikachus and Mikkoman, only because they have the same names, however, Mikkoman/Mikko's last name has not been revealed. The film's name has been revealed to be known as MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite as of June 2016. Unfortunately, for the film's script, the writers had decided to quit the project and stopped working on the script anymore, thus the movie is cancelled on June 18, 2016 until further notice from Mikko, or probably James. It was only cancelled for 4 days. On June 22, 2016, James Sharp had decided to rewrite the script and restart production on MYCUN: Greenytoons Unite. Mikko later left the production to pursue personal activities, got replaced by James as director, and left the GreenyToons movie project, leaving James in charge of the film's production. Release The film is set to be released on November 16, 2018. It was originally going to be released on YouTube by Singularity Entertainment, but since Mikko left the film, the film will be released on YouTube by Sharpness Knight Animation Studios. Marketing On May 19, 2016, both the teaser trailer and the IMDb page for the movie were both released on the Internet. On June 9, 2016, the petition for the movie that was made on Change.org was released on the Internet in order to gain more support for the film. External links *Link to Mikko's draft for the script *Link to James's draft for the script *Link to the IMDb page *Link to the Change.org petition References Category:Movies